NEVER TO YOUNG TO BE WOLF!
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: Summary: turned wolf 16 year old Alex Rider is supposed to be dead but when a man finds him and people are looking he has to come back, mean while a new organization has him and want him to work for them... one choice, one cost millions of live or millions die.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Inspired by 'Werewolf Rider' by: Aubrie1234

Alex, Ian, Yassen.

Summary: turned wolf 16 year old Alex Rider save **HIM **a man assumed dead…..

Chapter 1: Forgotten Soul

Werewolves are myths right? Well not really because if they were he wouldn't be alive, because one saved him….

16 year old Alex Rider sat and stared at his ripped to shreds clothing anger, he hated that. He phases whenever he got to angry. Sure he loved running but why couldn't he be a normal teen? It happened like this:

* Time of being turned*

The wolf looked at the teen bleeding and he quickly phased turning human, the freaking teen had been **SHOT**!

He had pale blond hair and yellow eyes just like a wolf that was what inspired Caleb. Eyes like a wolf.

The boy looked up at him and grimaced.

"Help me up yeah?" the teen spoke calmly.

"Yeah forgets it kid" he looks at the wound and slowly he gets a big chunk of slimy saliva and spits, knowing it is enough to turn him.

His body shudders and spasms hit the boy and he cries out, Caleb had gone through the same thing over 2 thousand years ago.

A/N: okay I will update often it's just that I am still in school and updates will not be fast! Sorry .3


	2. Tell Me You Want To Be Saved?

**Tell me you want to be saved?**

A/n: sorry my beginning was ssssssssssssssoooooooooooo short! On with the story!

= line break =

Ian Rider looked at Tulip Jones they had found him in a cell in a small branch of SCORPIA and the guys quickly brought him to a place in the hospital of St. Doms.

A pair of black hair walked by and one stopped dead with a gasp.

Tom Harris walked in with another man who looked like him and it was defiantly not the father or known as: Spike.

"Ian?" tom asked and stared in horror at the man, "If you are here…. Where the hell is Alex?"

"Alex?" he murmurs.

= line break=

The wolf ran in the Russian forest running away from the men with guns, he knew one was walking up fast as he had twisted his ankle and was running while limping, groaning he snapped at the man looked up and he gasped.

'It can't be!'

'He's dead!'

That's what ran through the wolf's mind, human thoughts in his other form, he saw the man's eyes widen and he lay there naked in human form.

= Yassen's p.o.v =

My eyes widen as the wolf falls and looks up at me and familiar yellow eyes meet mine ones I hadn't seen since my last mission for SCORPIA.

**ALEX RIDER.**

The small wolf falls even lower as if cowering under my shadow than it is ….. Human?

Blond hair reaching shoulders is there and gasping in pain, "no! He saw!" Alex's hoarse voice whimpers, and he quickly pulls on shorts, standing up a gun shaking in his hands.

"You saw…. You can't stay alive."

Slowly I take step closer johns son's eyes widen and he falls and pleads for his life. Frowning I pick the small body to my warm one but it is weird Alex is burning hot that the snow melts on his body hissing and it is vapor.

"I will look after you little Alex"

= line break, still Yassen's p.o.v =

Alex's body jerks and I hear snapping as his own bones snap back together and soon Alex's body is no longer bleeding and the bullets heal that would normally take years to heal. His body cleans itself and his clothes become whole no longer muddy.

"Cool" I murmur and touch his shoulder and eyes snap open and a hand grips my wrist.

"Who are you?" his voice is quiet and he sits up no problem.

"You don't remember?" I softly ask.

"I only remember being on Air Force One with my friend who works for the president."

"That was 2 years ago little Alex"

"How!" memories flash behind his eyes and he grips me in a hug that hurts, but I wouldn't tell. But what surprises me more is that he starts to cry.

"You saw, I was supposed to kill you! No one can know! I am a freak killer."

"No Lex you aren't any of them, you are a boy who has gone through too much."

"They think I am dead"

A/N: oh yeah! Longer not long as I want but at last it's about 700 words! Not counting the A/N's


	3. Chapter 3 yet it stung

Chapter 3

"They think I am dead." Alex said.

"Who think you are dead?"

"Everyone… I have to go back" Alex said and sat up out of my arms and paces in front of the fireplace.

"Это нормально, немного Алекс" (It is s'alright little Alex.)

"Nyet" (no)

= line break =

Alex rider was scared he didn't like being scared. Yassen had told him he had been gone for 2 years and so that meant he was 16 yet he felt like he was 14 than he felt old, really old.

"Alex?" Yassen's accented voice asks from the outside door way, and the door jingles.

"I am alright, nothing to worry about." The teen said and put the shower on and the man left him.

Alex smelt the food from all the way upstairs and his stomach growled, yet he couldn't be hungry he had been hunting when the men of Yassen's had been shooting at him.

6 bullet wounds were scattered over his body: one on his leg, other on his arm, shoulder and the rest on his stomach or back, one had gotten him on his neck and that one stung a little.


	4. Chapter 4 the same

Chapter four: The Same

**A/N1:** What I like: John and Yassen have worked on two contracts together. During the first contract, John saved Yassen's life, and expresses doubt that Yassen has it in him to be a killer, and suggests that he give up if he doesn't want to be one. The second contract takes place in Paris, where Yassen is again unable to kill the target, and admits to John that he does not want to be an assassin. As John and Yassen wait in an airport - Yassen planning to take a plane to Berlin and disappear - Yassen discovers a gadget from MI6 in John's luggage, and realizes from this, as well as a number of details he noticed during the time spent with him, that John is an MI6 double agent working against Scorpia.

**A/N 2: okay I love the last book of Alex Rider**

On with the story!

'Yassen.' Alex rider stared at the letter and smirked a bit lightly he hadn't smiled since Ian….. Not that he cared to remember, he had just come back from the dead well sort of. He was on his way to England the assassin sat next to him and he was getting tired of being trapped on a plane. Wolves were meant to be free for his sake he hoped he wouldn't phase out of frustration he had already. Shredding his clothes and getting a second pare on and walked out smelling like a wolf.

Yassen had looked at him and did a half smile yet he couldn't stand that Alex had a freaking curse.

"When we land can we drive the rest of the way? I can't stand this it's making me … jittery."

"S'alright little Alexei" he murmurs.

Yassen's p.o.v

When we land Alex runs in a large circle and laughs breathing in air, "I love the air the freedom will do anything to get it." He says and we walk to the forest were he phases.

"Can I?" He nods and lies down.

"Thanks Alex"

A/n: was that short? Well I hope not at least it was 2 in one day!


	5. Chapter 5: Fire Flower

Chapter 5: Fire Flower

A/N: okay look at the book profile it is that one that's what they wear.

Jason Blake sat and stared at the man in front he had a pin on him a red flower with what looked flames on it, the flower was orange and red.

"So he is alive." He said looking at a picture that showed the blond teen getting off an air plane, his hair wind tussled and his yellow eyes bright and alive.

"But wasn't he supposed to be dead?" the UN known named man asked and leaned forward despite his curiosity.

"Yes, died by 'SCORPIA' and no body was found….." Blake grinned and left the room with: "Operation Fire Flower is in order!"

= line break =

Alex rider crouches at the directions Yassen had given him and phases, "this it?" he asked and took the hand to help him up.

"Yes Alex"

(A/N: okay this is like how in twilight in case you never noticed, where they phase. Sorry!)

= line break=

"We have found HIM!" Jones yelled and walked in Ian Rider's office that he shot up and grinned one the woman hadn't seen in a long time.

"WHERE!?" he asked and a picture of his yellowed eyed nephew appeared he was older and looked so much like John Rider, his twin brother(1).

"Russia, the mountains we saw him walk off the plane and Agent Daniels will be your partner for this, we believe Scorpia have agents on him as well as…. Fire Flower"

A file went over and Ian opened it….

A/N: 1. I decided that the two older Riders are twins because I can!

The next chapter will be the file


	6. Chapter 6 file

Chapter 5: File

Ian opened the file, the file had a lot under it and Ian opened the first one…

**Fire Flower **

**It was made during the early 2000. Made for an underground operation it is now equal to Scorpia. There finest is: Drugs, assassinations, underground operations and kidnapping. (Note; they kidnap the kids for drugs)**

**Leaders: Kayla Pricitory, John Prior, Caleb Prior, Lilly Conner and Yassen Gregorovich. See files.**

**Kayla Pricitory: **_**female**_

_**DOB: 10, 25, 79**_

_**Height: 5 ft.4**_

_**Brown hair brown eyes **_

_**Leader of fire flower, mother was too. Has been in jail shot at and father killed and tortured by ff. went crazy and joined, Brother Kyle Rothman. Sister Julia Rothman.**_

_**John Prior: male, **_

_**DOB: 03, 05, 90 **_

_**Red hair green eyes **_

_**6ft.5**_

_**Family: twin brother Caleb Prior same features and the same as John.**_

_**Leader of ff joined when he was 24 and mother father died by an explosion on a plane set by Scorpia. In 03 **_

_**Lilly Conner: female**_

_**DOB: 12, 24, 45**_

_**Family: all dead**_

_**Info on him? None known **_

_**Works for ff and has been since the beginning **_

_**Yassen Gregorovich:**_

_**Info: top assassin info on him? None other than he worked for Scorpia**_

_**A/N sorry it probs sucked but at least I did it! And I was at chapel when I posted this**_


	7. Chapter 7: pick me up

Chapter 7

Ian stares at the file, they want his nephew to work for them yet they want to kill him! Yet when he gets the call his heart stops when he hears john's voice.

Ian: "John?"

Alex: ummm actually you will find his grave in England but no this is Alex Rider his son.

Ian: ALEX!

Alex: Yes?

Ian: where are you?

Alex: ummm well I had amnesia, and I remember who I am and was, I never thought you'd be alive, but I am In Russia can you come get me?

Ian: of course! You are my family, will do anything for you.

Alex: thanks

Ian: no problomeno

Alex: bye, see you soon

Ian: you too.

= line break=

Yassen saw Alex take a shaky breath and nod.

"He is coming to pick me up at Heathrow."

"I will see you soon, little Alex" the hug is unexpected for Yassen but he smiles as the blond lightly kisses his cheek than the teen is gone to the passport line.

Looking back Alex see's the man watching him with soft blue eyes.

A/N: yeah!Chapter!


End file.
